For Old Times
by SilverDragon88
Summary: Angel spots Spike killing a group of vampires and stays to watch his Childe. Things soon get heated between the two and old feelings come to light. One-shot. Angel/Spike. Rated M


**A/N: I was bored so I decided to write this little one shot Angel and Spike fic. Rated M for obvious reasons, don't you just think Angel and Spike are hot together? Oh So Hot!!**

--

Angel watched Spike from the shadows, watching his graceful moves. He didn't know what drew him to his Childe, but he had found himself with a over powering urge to be close to him.

Taking a drag off his cigarette, he watched yet another vampire lose it's life. Why was Spike killing off his own kind? Why was the vampire back in Sunnydale? Buffy had told him that she had told Spike never to come back after the Angelus incident. Speaking of which, Buffy was waiting for him at the cemetery, but Angel couldn't pull himself away from the blond vampire.

When the last of the vampires where dead, Angel stepped forward, cigarette held in the corner of his lips and clapped his hands. Chucking the smoke away he smiled and stepped from the shadows.

"My my, William how you've changed," he said with a smirk. "Killing your own kind, that's not like you at all."

"Fuck you Angel," was the blonde's reply. "You don't know shit about me, you bloody ponce."

"Now now William, is that any way to speak to your Sire?"

Spike ran at him, grabbing his throat he pinned Angel up against a tree. Holding a stake over his heart.

"You're not my bloody Sire, Dru is!"

Angel laughs, remembering the old days . Every time Dru was mentioned in an argument he and Spike always ended up in bed, something that Angelus had thoroughly enjoyed.

"Yeah yeah. Now if you'll excuse me I have a slayer to get to," Angel said with a smirk.

Spike released him, knowing too well that if he tried anything he would be in big trouble. Angel may have a soul but Angelus is still in there and he was positive that Angel wouldn't mind resorting to his old ways to hurt him.

As Angel walked away Spike realised that he had let the fag go without a fight, something he didn't normally do and he set out to fix it.

"God your such a fag Angel, the slayers little soul boy, fuck toy, lap dog," he told him smirking, knowing that Angel hated it.

Angel turned sharply and pulled a stake from the waistband of his jeans, throwing it he watched it pierce the tree beside Spike's head.

"Be careful Billy Idol, or you'll find yourself in an ashtray," he told him with a growl. Insults coming from Spike always pissed him off, because the small part of Angelus that was still inside him howled with fury. _How dare my Childe say such things to me! Who the fuck does that blond bastard think he is? Oh, how I would love to rip his head off!_

Spike gasped as the stake missed him an inch. "You fucking bloody wanker, you could have killed me!"

With that said and done he launched himself at Angel, thrilled at the chance to prove himself as the strongest of the two. He let his demon come forth, his brow expanding slightly, full of ridges, his eyes glowing a blazing gold and his fangs long and sharp.

Angel ducked and rolled, sighing he realised that Spike did it on purpose. He was set out on proving himself for some strange reason. Even if he managed to defeat Angel, Angelus would never accept him as a dominant, he would always be a submissive to him. A bottom. Angel laughs at the thought and ducks again.

Dropping to the ground Angel swung out his leg, catching Spike in the ankle, smiling as the blond went down hard. Angel straddled Spike staring into his ocean blue eyes, he had once found those eye to be hypnotic. Angelus had loved gazing into them for hours, losing himself in their deep blue depths.

"What's the matter Spike, still trying to be a big boy? Haven't you figured out yet that you'll never be a big boy? You're to queer to be a big boy," Angel said watching for his reaction, Spike hated being called a queer. Pinning Spike's hands above his head Angel decided to have a little fun.

"Ah William, how ya used ta please me. With your tight little ass, you'll never be me William, ya haven't the balls," Angel told him, letting his Irish lilt come back full force and with little effort.

"Fuck you!" Spike spat at him, wiggling madly, trying to get free. But to his disgust he found himself thinking of another time he had been in this position, only it had been Angelus pinning him down. His cock hardened at the thought, he flipped them with ease, keeping his pelvis away from Angel's so he wouldn't know what he had been thinking about.

Angel laughs, lying perfectly still underneath his ex-lover. "Now this is a position we have yet ta try my William. But as ya know, it'll never happen."

He flipped them again. Letting his own demon come forth he growled wildly at Spike, letting his demon know he wasn't pleased with the behaviour. And too his utter surprise Spike did as all submissive did, he bared his throat, letting Angel's demon know that he would behave.

"Ya should know by now, young William, that I have got a nose. I can smell how much ya want me, and let me tell ya, I've never smelt anything sweeter," Angel growled seductively, before diving on Spike's throat and taking what was on offer. Sinking his fangs into the soft flesh he lapped at the blood that pool at the surface, recalling just how erotic such an act used to be and feeling slightly hotter than normal. He could hear Angelus whispering in his ear for him to take Spike like the old days, soul be damned. You'll never feel true happiness in the arms of this pathetic excuse of a vampire, but he has got one good quality. His hot tight ass, oh how it felt to shove my hard cock into his almost virgin hole. I never could figure out why he was always as tight as a virgin, but I'm too fucking glade that he is, makes the experience that more fun.

Angel tried to fight against the sudden urge to fuck Spike stupid, but in the end he agreed with Angelus. He wouldn't feel true happiness with Spike, it would be just sex, surely he was allowed that much?

He tore his mouth away from Spike's neck, and dove down to crush his lips with his, sharing the blood that lingered on his tongue. Grinding against Spike's raging hard on, he realised that his trousers had gotten tighter since he'd bitten the blond vampire. The feeling was uncomfortable, the rough denim did not feel good against the soft skin of his hard cock. Releasing Spike's hands, he tore off his duster and watched as Spike tore off his own, along with his shirt.

"Not a fuckin' word you great big poof, I'm just in this for the sex," Spike told him as he tore of his shirt, buttons flying everywhere. Reaching down he tried to unbutton his pants but found it impossible with Angel sitting on him. "Move you bloody wanker, I can't get me pants off with you sitting on me!"

Angel climbed off Spike, pulling him to his feet before attacking his belt and zipper, wanting the clothes off him as quickly as possible. He was eager to know if Spike's tight hole had stayed tight since the last time he'd fucked him. Ripping the trousers from Spike's body, Angel shoved him against the tree and undid his own trousers, shoving them down his thighs rather than taking them off completely. He was just positioning his cock at Spike's hole when the blond turned his head.

"Fuck you Angelus, you're not going in dry," he growled.

Angel growled with impatience and spit on his hand, stroking his throbbing his cock lightly, making sure that it was slick enough. Positioning his cock he shoved forward roughly, growling when Spike tight hole stretched to accommodate him.

"God you're so fucking tight Will, so tight, feels so good," he whispered in his ear as he pulled back and shoved in again with more force, grinning when Spike whined with pleasure.

Grabbing Spike's head he shoved it down, causing Spike to bend at the waist, giving Angel a better leverage as he pounded continuously into the heat enveloping him. As a vampire with no body heat, Spike by all means should be room temperature, but Angel found that his cock was encased in a cocoon of heat. If he had a heartbeat it would be pounding, ready to explode.

Spike clenched his hands into the tree bark, the top of his head hitting the tree forcefully with every thrust. He had been waiting so long to feel Angelus in him again, the bastard had thought it would be fun to ignore him and play with Dru after his night of un-holy goodness with the slayer. And now he was finally here, he wanted it to be good, real good.

Groaning Spike pushed back against Angel. "Faster, harder, fuck yes, faster Angelus!"

Angel's hips pumped harder, faster until soon he knew he was going to come. He reached around and grabbed Spike's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, applying pressure with each stroke, until Spike came with a mighty roar, rearing his head back and arching his back slightly. Angel quickly followed as Spike's hole contracted around his aching cock, milking it, the tightness to much to bear he growled and coated the inside of Spike's channel with his seed.

Dropping his head against the tree, Spike groaned, it was over already! He had tried to hold his orgasm for as long as possible but the pleasure had been too much and he's shot his load sooner than expected. Now Soul Boy was going to run back to slutty the vampire slayer and tell her what a bad boy he'd been and she would be out hunting for him!

Angel pulled out from the tight heat of Spike's body and cleaned himself off. After getting dressed, he threw Spike's clothes at him and sat at the base of the tree.

"So that was it huh? A quick fuck to keep the demon at bay?" Spike asked as buttoned up his shirt.

Angel stood up and began walking away. Turning he looked at Spike. "Actually I was hoping we could do this again. Come on, my place isn't too far from here, and the sun is coming up."

Spike watched Angel retreating back for a moment before running to catch up with him, maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all.

They walked together in silence neither touching the other until Spike silently slipped his hand into Angel's. It's been a long time since he has felt this happy, this close to his Sire and he wasn't about to throw the chance away now.

The vampire spent the rest of the night getting re-acquainted with each other. The sun outside shinning brightly, oblivious to the love the vampires were sharing with each other.

**A/N: I know, I know the ending is shit, but it was late when I was writing it and I just wanted to finish it off. Hope you enjoy it though!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!!**


End file.
